


Ethan and Tyler- The Gossip.

by Snarkyowl



Series: Project SCP [3]
Category: Jackepticeye egos, Markiplier Egos, SCP Foundation, Teamiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: A short look into the gossip shared between Tyler and Ethan about the secrets of the facility's staff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unsurprisingly this was, once a-frickin-gain written by 

Ethan’s gossip log !  
Dr. Nelson has relations with D-Class personnel Mark F.  
Dr. Schneeplestein has a possible foot fetish  
SCP-3022 is being allowed to roam freely  
Dr. Patrick has been told twice to get a psyche evaluation and is generally unstable  
Dr. Patrick could possibly have relations with a man called Bim..?  
(Ethan I think the diary page we got confirms that)  
(Stfu Tyler)  
SCP-3025 is being used by several people to heal them, there’s a separate list of those people  
An A-class joked about Mat enabling the several suicide attempts of 3014. While a joke, it could hold some truth.  
SCP-3013 has never had a bandage change.  
(Tyler I gave yo the list of people who are fucking, right?)  
(You mean your conspiracy theories? Yeah I have them all)  
(Thanks bro)  
Dr. Patrick was the one who freed SCP-3009, referring to the robot as a ‘vessel’  
Dr. Schneeps favors SCP-3022 over the others, and has even requested a pudding cup to give to him  
Dr. Nelson is rather fond of SCP-3002 and SCP-3014

A letter-

Tyler!  
While cleaning Dr. Patrick’s quarters, I stumbled across something that could guarantee our release! I found his diary. Here’s a small excerpt:  
Bim let me examine him, since he never let anyone give him a physical when he first was contained. He seemed to have a bad cut on his chest, and let me clean and bandage it. Sure, he flinched a little when I was cleaning it, but most of the time he was complaining about how cold my hands were. At the end of his physical, he took my hands in his, rubbing them. When I asked him why he was doing that, he simply said “Your hands are cold, I’m trying to warm them.” Honestly, It was nice. Soon, my hands were warmer, and so was my face. I don’t even know if he was trying to flirt or if he was just concerned for my hands. I don’t want him to get hurt, or experimented on. I think I might be in love with him. I’m planning to free him.  
We could use that. We’re as good as gone!!!  
-Ethan


	2. Lunch lady and Janitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking and planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by 

Tyler scrubbed at the dirty trays, listening to the ongoing chatter of the cafeteria. It’s not like he was a gossip, but his roommate was.  
“…So apparently,” a scientist continued, “Dr.Nelson and the D-class- the Mark guy? Yeah, he went to highschool with her and they just reconnected.” Tyler whistled to himself.  
Damn, his roommate would love that.  
The janitor pushed his cart into the room, mopping right in front of Tyler, his bright blue hair flopping into his face. Huh. Speak of the devil.  
“So,” Ethan, Tyler’s roommate, whispered, “hear anything?”  
Tyler smiled, wiping off the last tray.  
“From what I heard, Dr. Nelson is dating a D-Class named Mark. Also-” Ethan was suddenly in his face.  
“Wait, a D-Class named Mark? I know him!!!” By this time, Ethan was nearly shouting.  
Tyler grabbed a fry from the tray and shoved it in his mouth, attempting to calm him.  
“Ok ok ok. Chill the fuck out. You know the guy who’s dating Dr. Nelson?” Ethan nodded, his mouth full.  
Swallowing, he began to talk again.  
“Mark was the guy whose blood I had to mop up the other day! Wait, that was bad of context. He’s alive, don’t worry, he was just- I told you about the obsidian knife? Yeah, they took the skin from him… either way, he’s a pretty nice guy. Pretty handsome too.” Tyler snorted, Ethan defensively holding onto his mop.  
“What?” His blue-haired friend continued, “all I’m saying is that I’d tap that. Anyways, I’m pretty sure he was one of the ‘death row’ D-Classes… I talked to him, he said it was an accident. Honestly? I believe him.” Tyler frowned at that, thinking of the other D-Classes.  
The foundation mostly took their D-Class personnel from prisons, using them for tests and experiments. Ethan and him, on the other hand, had gotten off easy. Ethan had been a drug dealer. He was a janitor now. Tyler was in organized crime. Now he’s a lunch lady. Suddenly, he was pulled back into reality as Ethan placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“You alright man?” Tyler forced a grin on his face, nodding his head.  
“Yeah, I’m good. Oh, one more thing, I heard Dr. Schneeps telling Dr. Patrick to get a psyche evaluation. I also heard Dr. Nelson say something about an SCP-3022- here’s the thing, though. It’s being allowed to roam free.” Ethan’s smile lit up the room as he pushed some of his hair from his face. As Ethan continued to talk, Tyler could feel the smile creep onto his face. In their room, they had journals and papers, secrets written on the backs of napkins and stolen binders and little messages from people too drunk to remember giving them the information. Every little detail could buy them out of this life. Tyler had blackmailed before. He would again. It’s not like anyone would suspect them. Tyler was a lunch lady. Ethan was a janitor.

Not for much longer, though.


End file.
